pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Splatterdock
'Splatterdock '''is the fifth plant obtained in Zombocalypse in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time. When there is a zombie in front of her, she will rotate her chainsaw petals, dealing ten damage every 0.75 seconds. When finished, it will send the remains of the zombie flying across the screen, dealing variable damage to all zombies the remains hit. Afterwards, she will need 20 seconds before attacking again. Origins Splatterdock is based off of ''Nuphar advena'', more commonly known as the spatterdock. Her petals resemble chainsaws, and her name and ability seem to reflect splatter films, a sub-genre of horror with a fixation on gore and violence. Almanac entry Sun cost: 225 AREA: Single DAMAGE: Massive RECHARGE: Sluggish Mutilates zombies with chainsaw petals, and sends the remains flying. Needs time between attacks. Special: Different body parts do variable damage. Splatterdock loves her job, mutilating zombies with chainsaw petals, but she just wishes it was a little more… pleasing. She’s a big fan of that “soft gore” aesthetic, you know? Where everything’s a pastel or neon shade of pink or blue or purple or green, where you don’t really care that that one person’s eye is dangling out of their skull, and the blood is a bright magenta and covered in glitter. If her job was more like that, she’d love her job even more than she already does. Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Splatterdock will send a massive sawblade down the lane, dealing up to 60 damage, and sending body parts of any zombies it tears through flying. Upgraded stats *Splatterdock's lowest sun cost is 150 sun. *Splatterdock's lowest recharge is 3 seconds. *Splatterdock's highest damage is 20 damage per 0.75 seconds. *Splatterdock's lowest cooldown is 12 seconds. Upgraded abilities *Homing Organs - All of Splatterdock's projectiles will be guaranteed to hit other zombies on screen. *Damage Equality - Splatterdock takes 1.5 seconds to take down a zombie, regardless of health. Strategies Splatterdock can act as an alternative to plants like Chomper and Toadstool, with different strengths and weaknesses. Compared to Chomper, she is more costly and may take longer to refresh after defeating smaller zombies, but is capable of destroying zombies like Gargantuars, and sends the body parts flying, allowing for damage. Similarly when compared to Toadstool, she has less range and doesn't make sun, but works at full power during the day and takes 20 seconds to refresh, rather than 30. All zombies will be severed into a head, two arms, two legs, a body, two hands, and two feet. Heads deal five normal damage shots, bodies deal seven normal damage shots, arms and legs deal three normal damage shots, and hands and feet deal two normal damage shots. For Gargantuars, all numbers are doubled. For Imps, all numbers are halved. Additional armor deals five normal damage shots. Splatterdock is best defended when zombies too tough for her are on screen. Since she takes 0.75 seconds to deal ten normal damage shots, zombies with too much health may tear through her before she can tear through them. It is recommended to protect Splatterdock with Pumpkin and possibly Blackbarrier. By using two rows of Splatterdocks, the player can also maximize damage dealt to the zombies. Gallery Splatterdock HD.png|HD Splatterdock Trivia *Despite actual spatterdock flowers being aquatic, she is not an amphibious plant. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time plants Category:Super-Rare plants (Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time) Category:Zombocalypse Category:Zombocalypse plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Comp's Creations